fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Grief
“Death is stupid.” Kimberly said, staring down at the ground. “It isn’t stupid. There’s a point to it. It isn’t nice, and it isn’t something we want or appreciate but it isn’t stupid.” Trini told her. “This isn’t right, it isn’t fair. No one should die like that, especially not one of us. It just isn’t right. We faced off so many years, facing the chance of death everyday for this? For a life to be stolen in a stupid accident. Something so regular, so normal, for one of us. We risked so much only to have it taken away when we tried to be normal people again. What’s the point Trini? What’s the point if all we’re surrounded in is death?” Kim asked, glaring at the grave that held one of her closest friends. “Because even with the death, there’s life, don’t forget that Kim, it’s a circle. People die, that’s natural, and the how doesn’t matter. We aren’t above that Kim; shouldn’t it be a surprise that we made it this far without a casualty? This is life Kim, it’s not fair and it isn’t right, and it’s stupid and it sucks but it’s also the greatest thing we’ll ever know because with the bad times come the good times. With death and an ending come life and a beginning.” Trini told her, leaning over her friend and staring at the letters on the grave stone. “It’s hard, this world. But we should know most of all that we can’t just give up when we think it’s too much, we’ve gone through times when we thought we weren’t going to make it. When we thought no one would ever know what really happened to us, that we were going to die and worse was that they would win and our families and friends would die next. But we never gave up, because we had hope for the future. Kim, this is just like that, so don’t you dare give up. It may hurt a lot now but you’ve still got a bright future, you’ve still got hope and you’ve still have people who love you.” Trini told her, sad to see her best friend so torn up. “I know, but it hurts so much Trini, I wake up and I remember and it’s so hard to get out of bed, to breathe. We saved so many lives throughout the years; you would think that would mean something, that maybe we wouldn’t have to die so easily. That after everything we’ve been through it wouldn’t be something so simple to steal one of us away.” Kim told her, kneeling down now to trace the lettering on the grave. “I know that but that isn’t how it works and you know it. We aren’t invincible, we’re only human. But we’ll live, you’ll live.” Trini told her. “I know that, but I’m still grieving. Nothing will ever be the same again. I’ll miss you so much, I love you so much. You were my best friend for so long, you were closer to me than just a friend. You were my family, a part of my soul and now you’re gone. Nothing is going to be able to replace you, but I’ll continue on. I’ll live my life and I’ll never forget you. But don’t expect me to just roll over and be fine. I need time to heal, and no matter what you say, I still think death it stupid.” Kim told her oldest friend, her soul sister, and first one in their group to pass away. Trini laughed gently. “You can think it’s stupid, that’s fine, and it can take time before your okay again. But don’t let this destroy you, I wont stand for that. Don’t remember how I died either, when you remember me, remember only our good times together, okay Kim? Remember that you were my sister as well, and that I loved you too. It is okay to grieve Kim, but don’t ever give up. We never did before and you shouldn’t now. Promise me that. Now it’s time for me to go, but I’ll still be there whenever you need me to be. But it’s time for you to leave; Tommy’s waiting for you by the car. He’s worried about you and he’s sad too. I’m so glad you found each other again, you always needed each other.” Trini told Kim, watching as Kim stood up to look at her. “I love you Trini, and I’ll miss you so, so much.” Kim told her. “Oh, Kim, I’ll miss you too. But we’ll see each other again someday. Tell the others that I love them, and to take care of themselves. I’ll be watching all of you, so try to stay out of too much trouble. I love you, Kim.” Trini said, than seemed to fade out of sight. Kim looked away, and wiped her eyes before slowly starting to walk toward where her car was parked. Sure enough, as soon as her car was in sight she could see the figure leaning against it and knew it was Tommy, just like Trini had told her. Once she stood a few feet from him she stopped for a moment and gave him a watery smile. “You okay?” Tommy asked her in a gentle voice. He had taken a cab over as soon as he had realized where she had disappeared to. Kim had been taking Trini’s death very hard and he hadn’t wanted to leave her alone too much, but he had felt that she needed a few minutes alone with Trini’s grave so he had waited at the car for her. “No.” Kim told him, launching herself into his arms so she could cry against his shoulder. “But I will be.” She told him, loud enough for him to hear her, but not taking her face from his shoulder. “I know it hurts, there aren’t enough words to describe what Trini was, but she was someone who can never be replaced. It will always hurt, but someday we’ll be able to think about her and not remember that pain, but smile instead because we remember who she truly was.” Tommy told her. Kim nodded. He was right. The pain of Trini’s death would never be forgotten, but they shouldn’t remember only the pain of their loss when they could instead remember everything they had gained from knowing her, and all the memories they had made that were so much happier than the one now. “Soon.” She promised, nodding against him before leaning back to look up at him. His own eyes were filled with tears over their lost friend but still he was more focused on her and her pain. She couldn’t have gotten luckier than she did when she got Tommy back. “Take me home.” She requested, and Tommy smiled down at her. “Okay, beautiful. Let’s go home.”